Semiconductors and other electronic and opto-electronic assemblies are fabricated in groups on a wafer. Known as “dies”, the individual devices are cut from the wafer and are then bonded to a carrier. The dies must be mechanically mounted and electrically connected to a circuit.
The above-incorporated patent application “INTEGRATED CIRCUIT SUBSTRATE HAVING LASER-EMBEDDED CONDUCTIVE PATTERNS AND METHOD THEREFOR” provides increased conductor density and decreased inter-conductor spacing via laser-embedded circuit technologies, but still has a terminal pitch limitation dictated by traditional masking techniques (if any are used) for masking the wirebond points and ball/land grid array terminal mounting points of the exposed copper at the surfaces of the substrate.
The above-incorporated patent application “INTEGRATED CIRCUIT SUBSTRATE HAVING EMBEDDED BACK-SIDE ACCESS CONDUCTORS AND VIAS” provides increased conductor density and lower manufacturing cost by using a prefabricated substrate having metal plated, printed or etched on a dielectric. However, a solder mask is required to prevent plating of the ball/land grid array terminals during the plating process, adding an additional step to the overall manufacturing process. Additionally, other techniques commonly in use for selectively plating wire bonding areas with a Ni/Au or other plating material commonly use a resist process to mask off the ball/land grid array terminals that would otherwise be exposed after the substrate has been drilled or punched.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide methods and substrates having improved interconnect density with a low associated manufacturing cost. It would further be desirable to provide a method and substrate wherein external terminals of a substrate may be selectively plated without requiring a masking or resist process.